Quest:The Bowl of Blood
General Information * Obtained: The moss-covered tunnel in Stonevale. * Completing it (in the order below): *# Get it converted from "Engraved Iron Bowl" in The Lords of Ogredom -- The Bowl of Blood *# Gain the first 10 gems by finding (and successfully escaping from) The Silent Temple 10 times. *# Gain the last 2 gems by completing . Unique Features This item cannot be sold or dropped. Usage Tips Once complete (see Obtained at, above), you may enhance the bowl, as outlined below. Gaze into the Bowl in a SAFE location, it begins at level one. You can choose which benefit the Bowl will bestow upon you (increases MR, SP, or NR; amount dependent upon level). Tips Prerequisites Map Text Directions Walkthrough The Lords of Ogredom * You may randomly encounter an ogre's ghost; it will give you a quest to find a treasure in a place called Stonevale (it is a Random Encounter, so be patient). * EXIT the Challenge! * SAVE your game in the Encampment * Use the now unlocked TRAVEL link to get to Stonevale * Click the Search for the moss-covered tunnel link * The tunnel is straight-forward until the end (i.e. there are no branches and it is not maze-like): ** Fight the carnage crawlers at set locations. There are 4 locations: ***Location 1: 3 ***Location 2: 5 ***Location 3: 6 ***Location 4: 7 ***You can heal between battles! ***There are also random encounters with a single ** When you are getting near the end there are two rooms off the main passage—first a southern room, then a northern room. These both have random loot (they can have quite a large quantity, so a light load comes in handy). * The final room in the tunnel is south of the eastern dead end: ** You will be able to first examine an ornate iron bowl, and then you can pick it up. * The Massive Carnage Crawler ** . ** If you flee (before or during fighting), you have to survive (but not necessarily succeed on) 4 consecutive checks (see Talk) and roll 75+ at 1-100 + Agility + Body + (Spirit * 0.5): ** If you defeat the Massive Carnage Crawler you 108+ Combat XP (tested using powers), 1024 general XP and 256 XP to all skills and powers. (This might only be when done while retrieving the bowl). *** Failure: lose 15-?? Stamina Points each time *** Success: see Talk * Return to the Encampment at Zumryn's Battlegrounds, Rest and Save. * Attempt the challenge again, and fight until your Engraved Iron Bowl is changed into . * Travel to Trithik, and go to the Silver Crest headquarters * Use the during conversation with your fellow members. Gollbrum * When you encounter one of the portals that allow you to skip a level - enter it. * When you make your way to the end of the winding corridor you will be faced with two portals: a swirling black portal and a flame-wreathed portal. Enter the flame-wreathed portal. You might not get the flame-wreathed portal everytime, but it should show up eventually. * There you get a choice whether to fight Gollbrum or leave through the door. ** ** If you used a 50+ skill or power to wound him: ** Having been defeated by him, should you come across the level-skipping portal within the very same challenge event, and are also lucky enough to be offered again the flame-wreathed portal at the end of the passage, you may get a much lower level Gollbrum; specifically, ** For defeating him: *** Blood-Red Stone Key *** 1024 XP to General *** SP is fully restored The Silent Temple * After completion of the Bowl of Blood, this scenario will be unavailable. Understand the risks/rewards associated with each attempt (also see the note at the bottom of this section) * When you encounter one of the portals that allow you to skip a level - enter it. * When you make your way to the end of the winding corridor you will be given the choice to enter the black portal or examine the red stone door (Note: the red stone door doesn't appear before level 6 of the challenge. Prior to level 6 you will still get the winding corridor, but at the end will just be the black portal.), choose to examine the red stone door **Warning, you will be drained of all your Nevernal Reserve upon entering the Silent Temple, be sure to heal yourself before entering ***If you forgot to heal before examining the door, fear not, the last screen you will have Nevernal Reserve ends with "You vow to remain on your guard as you explore this quiet, mysterious lair." after this point you will lose all NR. *Once inside the temple, there will be three paths. Along each path path there are 6 traps; any trap in the temple can be one of these 7, what the trap is changes even as you are playing. Example, you go forward (north) and encounter the Icy Wind trap and fail your roll, which pushes you back south onto the last cleared square, whence you move north again, but this time face the Psychic attack instead. **Three Glowing Orbs: each orb requires its own check, Agility, Body*(0.5), Luck*(0.5), need 75+ to succeed. Note: Even if you fail all three checks you will still clear the trap. This is the ONLY trap where this is so **Icy Wind: Body and Spirit help, need 75+ to succeed **Patterns on the Floor: Mind, Aura, Arcana*(0.25) all help, need 100+ to succeed **Powerful Psychic attack: Mind, Spirit, and Aura all help, need 100+ to succeed **Disappearing Floor: Agility, Body*(0.5), Luck, Thievery*(0.25) all help, need 100+ to succeed **Nightmarish Shapes: Spirit, Aura, Mind*(0.5) all help, need 100+ to succeed **Invisible Forces: Might, Body, Spirit*(0.5) all help, need 100+ to succeed ***For each trap you clear, you receive some amount of General experience 8, 16, 24, or 32 *After having cleared one path to the other side of the temple, you can choose to examine the stone arch (flavor text only), walk away from the arch (to clear a different path), or enter the arch. **When you enter, you will find one of the 12 gems for the Bowl of Blood embedded in a statue of , you have two options: #Attempt to retrieve the gem, Agility*(0.5), Mind*(0.5), Luck*(0.5), Thievery*(0.25), and Arcana*(0.25) all help, need 100+ to succeed ##Succeed, you get the gem and are rewarded 128 General experience then leave the temple ##Fail and you still get the gem as well as 32 General experience, but the statue comes to life and you have two options: ###Flee for the red stone door at once - you simply exit safely. ###Hold your ground and engage Skargokk - you will have to pass a check: Agility and Luck (x0.5) help, and you need 75+ to succeed ####If you succeed you get a choice between "Engage Skargokk" (same as failing the check) and "Flee for the red stone door at once" (unknown) ####If you fail you are forced to fight Demonscourge works. You are allowed to flee and escape this fight. If you have charges left from catching a black gem during the challenge it WILL work on Skargokk. #Decide against taking the gem, in which case you head towards the red door, and are again offered the same options: ## Attempt to retrieve the gem (in this case the choices and possible outcomes loop back to the previous stage), or... ## Leave it and continue toward the door... whereupon you are returned to the battleground challenge after being rewarded: ##* 64 general XP for every succesfully avoided trap and ##* 16 XP to AS&P for each one of them as well, along with ##* customary general XP reward obtained when skipping levels (i.e., 128 general XP). Note: Be extremely careful as you attempt this challenge. The traps are DIFFICULT to avoid and will take away significant amounts of HP (30-50 has been observed). Especially if you are attempting to engage Skargokk for the XP, he is a difficult foe and you will not have any NR to assist. More importantly, after you succeed in getting the gem (whether or not you engage Skargokk) you will be thrust back into the challenge with no NR and possibly extremely low HP. Since powers are unusable, an Ogre throwing a rock at you could kill you instantly. You also may be unlucky enough to go into a boss level (with two fights you cannot run from before engaging the boss). With the Lords of Ogredom needing hours to recharge regardless of defeat, you can try to earn all the XP that you can from the Silent Temple or you can just focus on completing the Bowl of Blood. The choice is yours. The Mossy Tunnel Once you've visited the mossy tunnel, the description changes to: The small valley known as Stonevale is situated to the north of Zumryn's battlegrounds on Iron Crown Isle. The vale is a wild, rugged patch of wilderness that is commonly avoided by visitors to the island. As you stare down at the thick, green vale that stretches off to the north, you think that perhaps someday you'll set about exploring it. The mossy tunnel, its location revealed to you by the ogre's ghost in Zumryn's battlegrounds (and a place you've already visited), is only a short trek north and west from here. You must have encountered a certain ogre's ghost before Stonevale is visible as a link on Iron Crown Isle (after Traveling from Zumryn's battlegrounds). Once you have acquired 10 gems for the bowl, you will need to do to complete it. Rewards * Ogre Ghost: ** Access to the mossy tunnel in Stonevale ** 128 general experience for defeating each group of Large Carnage Crawlers ** The Massive Carnage Crawler *** ~104 Combat experience *** 1,024 general experience *** 256 experience to All Skills and Powers *** A Plain Silver Ring ** Item: ** Item: ** 1,024 general experience for recovering The Bowl of Blood * Gollbrum: ** 8 experience to Telekinesis (50+)/Shadow Magic (50+)/Gating (50+)/Illusion (50+)/Conjuration (50+)/Elementalism (50+)/Destruction (50+)/Thievery (50+)/Archery (50+) if used to wound Gollbrum ** 129+ combat experience for defeating Gollbrum ** 1024 General experience and * The Silent Temple: ** 8, 16, 24, or 32 General experience after each trap ** A gem for ** 128 General experience for acquiring the gem (only if you succeeded), OR ** 32 General experience for acquiring the gem and failing the roll. ** Completion: Predictable amount of General experience and experience to All Skills and Powers depending on how many traps you cleared. The formula is 64 general, 16 AS&P per snare you defeat. *** The maximum (for clearing all 18 traps) is 1152 General experience and 288 experience to All Skills and Powers. *** The minimum (for clearing only 6 traps) is 384 General experience and 96 experience to All Skills and Powers. * This section is incomplete